


Брат твоего парня не твой брат

by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)



Series: миди G-PG [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Knives Out (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Losers (2010)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020
Summary: – Дженсен говорит, если напрямую подключаться к кабелю, который соединяет этот их остров с материком, то нас не отследят никогда в жизни, – сказал Стив.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: миди G-PG [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855150
Comments: 19
Kudos: 158
Collections: 4 Миди нерейтинг команды Эванса 2020, Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Брат твоего парня не твой брат

**Author's Note:**

> Это беззастенчивый дроч на роли Эванса в стиле «надену всё лучшее сразу».

– Стив, – лениво позвал Баки, переворачиваясь на своем полотенце. – Дело сложное. Сами мы не справимся, нужно взять в долю кого-то надежного.

– Кого ты предлагаешь? – так же вяло отозвался Стив. Он лежал на песке под зонтиком уже часа полтора и не собирался останавливаться на достигнутом. – Бак, посмотри, у меня ноги не обгорели? – спросил он безо всякой связи с предыдущим разговором. Если их обмен репликами раз в пять минут вообще можно было назвать разговором. В любом случае солнечные ожоги сейчас беспокоили его больше, чем предстоящее дело.

Баки привстал на локтях и повернул голову, чтобы увидеть Стивовы ноги целиком.

– Не знаю, – обреченно сообщил он секунд через десять, упав обратно на песок. – Они у тебя слишком длинные. Уходят за горизонт. Невозможно разглядеть. 

Стив вздохнул и, поелозив на своем полотенце, уложил ноги на Баки, прямо поперек груди.

– Тогда намажь их кремом, – пробормотал он. – Бутылочка стоит около тебя.

Баки, неопределенно хмыкнув, на ощупь нашарил бутылку с солнцезащитным кремом, вылил немного Стиву на ноги и начал размазывать по всей длине, нежно кружа большими пальцами вокруг щиколоток и легко поглаживая внутреннюю сторону коленей и бедер.

– Ба-а-ак, – намного более оживленно протянул Стив, – зачем ты это делаешь? Ты хочешь прямо здесь?

– Нет, – усмехнулся Баки, продолжая двигаться вдоль ног все выше и выше. – Я надеюсь, что так у тебя появится дополнительный стимул убраться отсюда в какое-нибудь тихое прохладное место – например, к нам в номер. И обсудить наконец, что мы будем делать.

В номер они действительно ушли, но от обсуждения их постоянно отвлекало то одно, то другое. Сначала Баки неприлично ел банан, и это спровоцировало Стива повторить путь банана. В некотором смысле. Частично. Потом Стив слишком долго стоял в душе, и Баки от скуки решил присоединиться. Когда они вышли и Стив стал искать в чемоданах чистую одежду, он случайно нашел у Баки черные кружевные трусы, и разговор опять пришлось отложить.

– Так что, Стив, – Баки пихнул его локтем, побуждая принять участие в диалоге, – может, возьмем Ганта в долю?

За окном солнце медленно сползало за прибрежные кусты. Стив лежал на кровати, обнимая Баки ногами, и отказывался шевелиться. 

– Гант притащит на хвосте всю гонконгскую мафию, – все-таки отозвался он. – Зачем нам это.

– Да брось, – фыркнул Баки. – С гонконгской мафией он давно разобрался, у них больше нет друг к другу претензий. Ты просто ревнуешь, признай это. Боишься, что я сбегу от тебя с ним, а? Буду всю оставшуюся жизнь есть свинину в кисло-сладком соусе, играть в го и пугать китайских детишек.

– Нет, – ответил Стив без энтузиазма. – Не боюсь. Я тебе верю. И в чем-то ты прав, – уже серьезно и задумчиво пробормотал он. – С ним приедет Касси, а это здорово.

– Что здорово? – нелогично возмутился Баки. – Она предскажет вам смерть, Гант ответит: «Прикольно», ты ответишь: «Как-нибудь прорвемся», и в результате мы спасемся только потому, что в критических ситуациях я вообще не думаю, так что никогда не знаю, что выкину в следующий момент, и могу обмануть судьбу. 

– Что ты завелся. – Стив успокаивающе похлопал Баки по плечу. – В прошлый раз так получилось, потому что у гонконгской мафии был свой предсказатель, и ты классно спутал им карты. А теперь мы просто собираемся ограбить парочку довольно мерзких типов. Или, может, даже не парочку. Никаких мафиозных разборок! Если ты, конечно, не притащишь к нам Ганта!

– Русских, – уточнил Баки. – Ты забыл добавить «русских мерзких типов».

– Которые очень заняты после твоих последних гастролей. И им совсем не до того. Дженсен говорит, если напрямую подключаться к кабелю, который соединяет этот их остров с материком, то нас не отследят никогда в жизни, – не обращая внимания, продолжал Стив.

– Дженсен?! – Баки аж поперхнулся и сел на кровати. – Не говори мне, что мы опять работаем с Дженсеном! Стив, нельзя так поступать со своим лучшим другом, который прикрывает тебе спину! Нет, знаешь что, я отказываюсь. Выйду к черту из дела и уйду на покой. Куплю себе домик рядом с твоим старшим братом, днем буду чинить с ним лодки, а по вечерам в баре жаловаться на жизнь.

– Фрэнк ходит в бар, чтобы цеплять девчонок, – хмыкнул Стив, нисколько не обеспокоенный пламенной речью Баки. – А ты не сможешь уйти, тебе на третий день станет скучно, и ты сколотишь банду рыбаков-контрабандистов, я тебя знаю.

– Фрэнк ушел – и я смогу, – упирался Баки. 

– Фрэнк ушел из-за ребенка, – возразил Стив. – Но, честно говоря, я подозреваю, что он вернется. Если он хочет, чтобы Мэри училась в приличном месте, ему придется переехать. А ты видел цены на недвижимость в Калифорнии? Или погоди... – Стив вдруг замер и серьезно посмотрел на Баки: – Ты так намекаешь, что тоже хочешь ребенка? Отойти от дел и завести детей?

– Стив, ты совсем спятил. Каких еще детей? Мне племянниц Дженсена и Фрэнка хватает выше крыши. «Петунии, вперед!» Господи. 

– Баки, дети просто играли в футбол, что ты так нервничаешь. 

– Угу. А Дженсен чуть не набил морду судье из-за матча десятилеток. Одни разыскиваемые военные преступники оттаскивали другого разыскиваемого военного преступника от судьи на матче «Петуний» против «Календул». – Баки на секунду закрыл лицо ладонью. – Блядь. Нет. Никаких детей.

– Ну ладно, – сразу успокоился Стив. – В общем, не вздумай жаловаться на меня Фрэнку. Потому что тогда он начнет звонить и читать мне нотации, а это просто кошмар. Он со своей Мэри наловчился нудеть и как-то так все выворачивает, что вечно оказывается прав.

– Ну, у него все-таки степень по философии, – заметил Баки.

– Степень у него по добыче компромата и шантажу, – фыркнул Стив. – А философия просто хобби. Самое занудное из возможных.

– Без Дженсена точно никак? – вздохнул Баки, возвращаясь к теме разговора. – Может, Фрэнк согласится помочь? Он тоже неплох в математике и этой… криптографии.

– Математика и хакерство – разные вещи, Бак. Нам нужен хакер.

– Боже мой, ну давай позовем Нат. Я согласен даже на Нат, подумай, до чего ты меня довел.

– Так, хватит. – Стив нахмурился и тоже сел. – Дженсен – мой брат, он нас не сдаст. И он не шпион, в отличие от Нат. Она абсолютно ненадежна.

– Так и Гант – брат, – неохотно возразил Баки. Всерьез ссориться со Стивом он не любил. – Как вы только выросли такие… одаренные, все четверо. Бедная ваша мать. Клянусь, эта женщина заслуживает орден.

– Между прочим, – сообщил Стив, сразу успокоившись, когда услышал примирительный тон Баки, – я ее любимчик, и она всегда ставит меня в пример другим. Каждый раз, как мы собираемся на День Благодарения, она говорит: «Мальчики, я каждое воскресенье молюсь господу о том, чтобы он сделал вас пидарасами. Так же, как малыша Стиви. Не дай бог, ваши гены передадутся детям, человечество такого просто не заслужило».

Баки захохотал.

– Ну, с Дженсеном ее молитвы сработали.

– О, ты тоже думаешь, что у них с Кугаром что-то есть? – оживился Стив.

– Что значит «думаю»? Они трахаются, я тебе точно говорю. Уже минимум полгода. И кстати, это единственная причина, по которой я не убил Дженсена в прошлый раз. Только из уважения к Кугару. Только.

Стив укоризненно и обиженно посмотрел на Баки, и тот исправился: 

– Ну и к тебе тоже, конечно. Но ты бы меня простил, а Кугар – нет.

Стив по-прежнему молчал, и Баки сдался:

– Ну хорошо, я никогда бы не убил Дженсена, потому что он твой брат, а членов семьи положено терпеть. Даже самых двинутых, вроде дядюшки-маразматика, который является на Хэллоуин голым, прикрыв член взбитыми сливками.

– Ой, заткнись, это было всего один раз. И мама с тех пор следит, чтобы он не забывал принимать свои таблетки.

– Ладно, ладно, – примирительно сказал Баки, потому что ему уже надоело пререкаться. То, что он никогда не переубедит Стива, было понятно с самого начала, так что перепалку он устроил исключительно ради развлечения. – Но после этого мы точно уйдем в настоящий отпуск, а не как сейчас? 

– Конечно, я же пообещал.

– Хорошо. Минимум на три месяца. Минимум. А лучше на полгода. Когда вы с Дженсеном договорились встретиться?

– Через два дня. Так что завтра нужно будет выдвигаться. До места встречи ехать примерно сутки.

– Скажи мне хотя бы, что с ним будет Кугар.

– С ним будет Кугар, Баки. Мне пора начинать беспокоиться насчет твоего увлечения им? 

– Как хочешь, – туманно ответил Баки. – Я куплю бутылку текилы, мы будем пить и жаловаться друг другу на вашу семейку. 

– Имеешь в виду, ты будешь жаловаться, а Кугар молчать?

– Он будет молчаливо меня понимать и поддерживать.

  


  


– Так что, ты посвятишь меня в подробности своего гениального плана? – спросил Баки, выруливая на скоростное шоссе, которое часов через семь должно было привести их к безымянной точке на морском побережье. – Ты наконец всё утряс и можешь изложить детали?

– Да ничего особенного, – откликнулся Стив, опуская стекло со своей стороны и подставляя лицо ветру. – Приедем на место, встретимся с ребятами, загрузимся в яхту…

– В яхту? – перебил его Баки. – Я думал, мы все сделаем у берега. В лучшем случае возьмем катер.

– Я тоже на это рассчитывал, – кивнул Стив. – Но Дженсен наконец достал карту донного рельефа и укладки кабеля. У берега тот уходит в трубу под землю, мы его не откопаем, потом у дна неровный рельеф, поэтому кабель уходит глубоко в грунт, а если отплыть подальше в море, с этим уже не будет проблем, он будет практически на поверхности. Прокатимся на яхте, поныряем с аквалангами. Ты же любишь.

– Подожди. А кто будет управлять яхтой? Ты не умеешь, я тоже, Дженсену будет не до того. Кугар?

– Пуч, конечно, – ответил Стив, стараясь сделать вид, как будто нет ничего естественнее его заявления.

– Что значит «Пуч»? Не говори мне, что все Лузеры в деле. Это же будет не яхта, а плавучий балаган.

– Нет-нет. Не все. Только Дженсен, Кугар и Пуч, обещаю.

– Какое облегчение, – недовольно пробурчал Баки.

Когда они съехали с шоссе на боковую дорогу, Баки уже почти примирился с ситуацией. По крайней мере, ему так казалось до тех пор, пока они не свернули на грунтовку и не начали петлять между колючих кустов, скрытые от основной трассы довольно высокими холмами. Примерно через полчаса тряски по неровной дороге Стив сказал:

– По-моему, где-то здесь.

– Ага, – согласился Баки.

– Хотя по карте еще метров пятьсот надо проехать.

– Да не, точно где-то здесь. Я чувствую Дженсена.

– В каком смысле – чувствуешь?

– У меня от него все чесаться начинает. Знаешь, вроде как нервное, – с абсолютно серьезным лицом объяснил Баки.

Стив вздохнул и затормозил. Через несколько секунд из кустов выскочил Дженсен в камуфляжных штанах и футболке цвета окружающего желто-бурого ничего, заляпанной спереди какой-то черной, даже на вид липкой дрянью.

– Классная майка, – похвалил Баки.

Дженсен показал средний палец и запрыгнул в машину.

– Привет, братец, – хлопнул он Стива по плечу. – Давай еще сто метров прямо, а потом направо, пока не упрешься в кусты. Кугар и Пуч ждут нас там.

  


  


Они погрузились в небольшую яхту и отплыли без особых происшествий. Если, конечно, не считать происшествием то, что Дженсен болтал без умолку. Баки отключился после первых же предложений, а обратно включился, только когда речь зашла о кабеле, поскольку можно было услышать что-то потенциально полезное.

– В нем, между прочим, восемь слоев, чувак, – с энтузиазмом рассказывал Дженсен Стиву. – Кстати, ты знал, что полиэтилен вообще-то водопроницаемый? Так что под ним еще майларовая пленка – для защиты от воды. И говорят, что электромагнитное излучение кабеля привлекает акул.

В ту же секунду все отвлеклись от своих занятий и внимательно посмотрели на Дженсена. Кугар приподнял бровь.

– Скажи мне, что здесь не водится никаких акул, – напряженно-злобным голосом произнес Баки. 

– Вообще водятся, – отозвался Дженсен. – Сорок семь видов. Но шесть на грани вымирания. 

– Камень с души, – недовольно ответил Стив. – Почему мы говорим об этом только сейчас?

– У нас есть отличные арбалеты для подводной охоты, – махнул рукой Дженсен. – Кугар, мы же их не забыли?

Кугар качнул головой.

– Ну вот. У нас есть оружие и два снайпера. 

– И акулы, которые сплываются на запах крови других акул, – добавил Баки. 

– Если тебя успокоит статистика, то за сто лет было всего двадцать два смертельных случая.

– Твою мать, – сердито выдохнул Баки.

– Не трогай маму, – привычно почти в один голос отозвались Стив и Дженсен.

– Отпуск, – пробормотал Баки, медленно вдыхая и выдыхая. – У меня будет шикарный отпуск. 

– Пуч, ты умеешь молиться? – крикнул Дженсен Пучу, стоявшему у другого борта.

– Да это первое, чему я с вами, придурками, научился! – немедленно отозвался Пуч. – С вами без этого не выживешь!

– Вот видите, Пуч будет за нас молиться, все будет в порядке, – сообщил Дженсен. 

Баки уже открыл рот, чтобы ответить, что он думает о таких мерах безопасности, но Стив успел первым:

– Ладно, парни, работа сама себя все равно не сделает. Дженсен, нам еще долго плыть?

– Уже почти на месте.

– Так мы же от берега, считай, едва отплыли, зачем нужна была яхта? Нам бы и катера хватило, – возмутился Баки.

– Пуч сказал «лучше яхта» – значит, лучше яхта, – возразил Дженсен.

– Всё, одеваемся и пошли, – оборвал Стив пререкания командным голосом. И Баки никогда в жизни никому бы в этом не признался, но когда он слышал этот тон, у него вставало. Хотя сейчас ситуация вообще не располагала.

Они натянули гидрокостюмы, Стив и Дженсен нагрузились какими-то водонепроницаемыми приборами, Дженсен обмотался кабелями, которых, по мнению Баки, хватило бы, чтобы проложить собственную линию связи по дну моря. 

Кугар протянул Баки арбалет и вопросительно приподнял бровь.

– Да, приходилось пару раз, – кивнул Баки, – но не то чтобы я был мастером.

Кугар в ответ пожал плечами.

– Ну да, – согласился Баки. – Какие еще варианты.

В этот момент к ним подошел Пуч.

– Маячки. Все четверо! – сказал он, тыкая в каждого пальцем по очереди. – На случай неведомой ебаной хуйни, которая постоянно с вами случается.

– С нами! – фыркнул Дженсен. – Как будто ты тут совершенно ни при чем.

– Маячки, – повторил Пуч.

Дженсен выдал каждому трекер на ремешке от часов и сунул Пучу в руки базовую станцию. Тот довольно кивнул и пошел обратно в рубку.

Тут Кугар немного нахмурился, а потом с сомнением посмотрел Пучу в спину. Дженсен на мгновение замер, пытаясь сообразить, в чём дело и что они обсуждали перед этим, а потом крикнул:

– Пуч, если мы будем возвращаться по отдельности, не забудь забрать шляпу Кугара! – Морщинка на лбу разгладилась не до конца, поэтому Дженсен добавил: – И винтовку тоже!

– Пуч, мы пошли, – громко сказал Стив, – следи за ситуацией вокруг. Если что – сигналь, чтобы мы поднимались.

– Или ни в коем случае не поднимались, – добавил Дженсен. – Случаи разные бывают. И не забывай молиться!

  


  


Под водой Дженсен с одним из своих странных приборов в руках довольно уверенно поплыл куда-то в сторону и вниз. Остальные потянулись за ним. Через некоторое время стало темно, Баки включил фонарь и подплыл к Стиву, чтобы включить и его налобный фонарик, поскольку у того были заняты руки. Обернувшись, он увидел, что Кугар за тем же подплыл к Дженсену. «Точно трахаются», – хмыкнул он про себя. Потом устыдился, подумав, что бро бы сделал для бро то же самое. Потом посмотрел на Кугара, плывущего за Дженсеном и освещающего фонарем его задницу. «Да нет, трахаются», – успокоенно подумал он.

Добравшись до дна, Дженсен подплыл к какой-то кочке, ничем не отличающейся от остальных, потыкал в нее пальцем и выдернул из песка огромный куст водорослей. Стив принялся помогать ему раскапывать кочку, Баки и Кугар старались им светить, но те подняли со дна такую муть, что Баки не видел ничего на полметра впереди себя, даже учитывая, что в руке у него был ебаный прожектор. Так что если бы к ним подплыла акула и сожрала Дженсена, он узнал бы об этом, когда тут зафиксировали бы двадцать три смертельных случая, связанных с акулами. Почему-то он был уверен в том, что если акула будет угрожать Стиву, он узнает об этом заранее.

Через некоторое время ил и песок, поднятые со дна, унесло в сторону, и Баки увидел, что Дженсен подключил свои провода к какой-то выступающей части кабеля и возится с приборами. Кугар неподвижно завис в воде рядом с ним. В принципе, Баки тоже мог бы сделать нечто похожее, но раз уж он оказался на дне тропического моря, глупо было бы не получить от этого удовольствие, так что он плавал кругами, охраняя периметр от акул и других злобных подводных тварей, готовых сплыться на их возню. 

Минут через двадцать, когда Дженсен, судя по всему, уже закончил и смотал провода, Стив прижал руку к уху – у него был передатчик, связывавший их с яхтой и Пучем, – и замахал руками, привлекая внимание. Когда они подплыли ближе, Стив знаками объяснил, что Пуч велел им пока не показываться рядом с яхтой, но поскольку кислорода на такой глубине им бы хватило еще минут на пятнадцать, обменявшись некоторым количеством осмысленных и бессмысленных жестов, они приняли решение аккуратно всплыть на поверхность и посмотреть, что там происходит.

Поднявшись наверх, они увидели, что справа, рядом с их яхтой, стоит катер береговой охраны. Что они хотели от Пуча, было неясно, и что врал Пуч в ответ на их вопросы – тоже. Так что сложно было понять, то ли кому-то из них нужно подняться на борт и поддержать легенду, то ли лучше сидеть и не высовываться.

– Что сказал Пуч? – тихо спросил Баки у Стива. 

Они все четверо болтались у левого борта яхты.

– Чтобы мы пока не всплывали. Но это было двадцать минут назад. Дженсена с данными надо отправить к берегу, вон туда, правее. Там скалы, вряд ли нас там кто-то ждет. 

Кугар кивнул, Стив отдал ему те штуки, которые выглядели наиболее подозрительно. Дженсен осмотрел всю ту кучу, что теперь находилась у них в руках, и тихо пробормотал:

– Половину можно спокойно выкинуть, когда отплывем подальше. 

– Акваланги тоже сбросьте, когда воздух закончится, – негромко добавил Стив. – Если все будет в порядке, мы подплывем к вам, как только сможем.

– Да уж пожалуйста, братец, – отозвался Дженсен. – Лазить по камням в ластах и гидрокостюме – не мое субботнее хобби.

– Сегодня среда, – сообщил Баки.

Дженсен привычно показал ему средний палец, махнул рукой – и они с Кугаром скрылись под водой. Стив и Баки остались одни. Они немного подождали – сложно сказать, сколько именно, поскольку вокруг по большей части была одна вода и внутренние часы сбоили из-за непривычных ощущений. Наверху послышались голоса. Видимо, Пуч вместе с теми, кого черти принесли к их яхте, подошел к левому борту.

– Я не представляю, о чем речь, – эмоционально говорил Пуч. – Здесь нет мигрантов! Мои друзья занимаются дайвингом. А я их жду, вот и всё!

– Какие, в жопу, мигранты? – прошептал Баки.

– Понятия не имею, – отозвался Стив.

– Я вроде бы видел в местной газете какой-то скандал из-за того, что здесь есть перевалочный пункт для беженцев-нелегалов, – тихо сказал Баки с сомнением.

– А катер-то не похож ни на военный, ни на полицейский. Интересно, что им на самом деле нужно?

– В любом случае, похоже, пора вылезать.

Стив кивнул и сообщил в передатчик:

– Мы поднимаемся, – но реакции не дождался и через пару минут гаркнул:  
– Пуч! Прими акваланги!

Пуч свесился с борта яхты, рядом с ним возникло лицо какого-то усатого типа и еще одного мужика со шрамом через всю рожу. Стив и Баки помахали руками, и Пуч спустился, чтобы забрать у них снаряжение. После и сами Стив с Баки тяжело поднялись на борт.

– Как дела? – с пробивающейся сквозь жизнерадостность нервозностью спросил Пуч, пока они стаскивали с себя маски. – Нормально поныряли?

– Да, всё отлично, – отозвался Баки, – у нас гости?

– Ребята говорят, что они из берегового патруля, – пожал плечами Пуч. – Ищут здесь нелегалов. Требуют осмотреть яхту. По-моему, они хотят, чтобы мы свалили отсюда, и очень психуют, – понизив голос, добавил он.

– Так давайте так и поступим! – жизнерадостно предложил Стив. 

Он успел снять ласты и гидрокостюм, когда два мужика, с виду напоминавшие плохих парней из дешевых комиксов, спустились к ним.

Представившись офицерами полиции, они спросили, все ли сейчас находятся на борту. А получив утвердительный ответ, посоветовали убираться отсюда в кратчайшие сроки. Баки спросил в чем дело, но внятного ответа не получил, после чего все трое решили, что изобразили достаточно возмущения и недоумения, и последовали их совету.

  


  


– Маячки, – сказал Пуч, когда яхта двинулась к берегу.

– Что? – переспросил Баки.

– Я говорю, как здорово, что ты заставил нас нацепить маячки, спасибо, дружище Пуч, что бы мы без тебя делали, – развернул тот свою мысль.

–Точно, – кивнул Стив. – Ты видишь Дженсена и Кугара? Где они?

Пуч посмотрел на навигатор.

– Судя по карте, не доплыли до берега и замерли на месте вон там, чуть правее. Они могли сбросить маячки? 

Стив нахмурился, но ничего не ответил.

– Может, они просто решили немного поплескаться у берега? – с сомнением предположил Баки. – Мы можем двигаться быстрее?

– Это просто яхта, приятель, а не самолет. Я делаю что могу.

Когда они подплыли примерно туда, где на карте слились и замерли две точки, Баки крикнул:

– Вижу их! Пуч, справа!

Пуч остановился так близко, как смог, а Баки со Стивом снова полезли в воду.

– Ёбаные сети! – сообщил им Дженсен, когда они оказались достаточно близко, чтобы слышать друг друга. – Их тут полно!

Оказалось, Дженсен зацепился своим оборудованием за сети местных рыбаков, и теперь Кугар пытался освободить его, а Дженсен помогал. В основном тем, что старался ничего не уронить на дно, не дергаться и не запутаться еще сильнее, в общем – не мешать.

– Господи, да ты намотал на себя целые километры этой сраной сетки, – не выдержал Баки. – Ты что, специально скакал по ней, как дельфин?

– Иди на хер, чувак, – пропыхтел Дженсен. – Лучше помоги. Иначе я сброшу свою детку на радость местным рыбакам. И если среди них найдется гений, превосходящий меня интеллектом, им достанется немножечко русских денег. А мы сегодня, считай, просто прокатились на яхте.

Слушая его, Баки достал нож, Стив молча помог Дженсену стащить со спины оборудование, тот облегченно выдохнул, и Баки принялся пилить мокрые веревки.

  


  


– Кугар, – позвал Баки, когда они все замотались в полотенца и сели на палубе, вытянув ноги. – У тебя же был нож, я сам видел. Куда он делся?

– Утонул, – коротко ответил Кугар из-под шляпы и слегка пихнул локтем Дженсена, что-то лихорадочно печатающего на ноутбуке, обозначая, что он не против, чтобы остальные узнали подробности, но пусть говорит Дженсен, если хочет.

– А, да, нож был, – рассеянно отозвался Дженсен. – Мы его утопили, когда выпутывались во второй раз.

– Вы вляпались больше одного раза? – уточнил Стив.

– Да, я же сказал, там полно этих ебаных сетей, – отмахнулся Дженсен. 

– И сколько раз вы успели… – начал было Баки, но его прервал крик Пуча:

– Ребята, у нас тут небольшая проблема! Опять!

Все четверо сгрудились на носу, тупо глядя на самодельный плот, на котором к ним целеустремленно плыла кучка каких-то местных оборванных… бандитов? Крестьян? Бандитов-крестьян? 

– Ну и что им нужно? – недоуменно спросил Баки.

Один из ребят на плоту поднялся, начал махать руками и что-то кричать.

– Понятия не имею, я не знаю этот… я даже не знаю, какой язык я не знаю, – отозвался Дженсен.

– Они хотят подняться, – внезапно сообщил Кугар. – Говорят, что заплатили.

– Да это же наши нелегальные мигранты! – озарило Баки. – Тут просто проходной двор какой-то!

Оборванцы начали грести, огибая яхту, – видимо, чтобы взобраться на нижнюю палубу на корме.

– Так, блядь!.. – сказал Стив, и Баки усмехнулся. 

Если Стив начинал ругаться, значит, он окончательно вышел из себя. Стив заскочил в рубку к Пучу, вышел оттуда с автоматом, спустился на нижнюю палубу и, четко артикулируя, объяснил, какими сейчас все разживутся пиздюлями, если не развернут нахер свой ебучий плот и не свалят отсюда. Потом, без особой связи с текущим моментом, выразил свое впечатление от встречи с конской залупы офицерами береговой полиции и, совсем распалившись, перешел к хуесосам-дельфиноебам, наставившим тут сетей. 

Поскольку еще в начале речи он снял автомат с предохранителя, она произвела на ребят на плоту сильное впечатление и двигаться в сторону яхты они перестали, но и совсем уплывать, похоже, не собирались. Стив уже хотел перейти от слов к делу, но тут бесшумно подошел Кугар и протянул ему бинокль, указав направление. Оказалось, что катер, который уже почти скрылся из виду, приближался к ним снова.

– Нахуй – это вон туда! – сообщил Стив, выразительно ткнув дулом автомата в сторону катера. А потом крикнул: – Пуч, валим отсюда, пока не появились еще какие-нибудь бляди! Эти ребята займут друг друга на некоторое время.

  


  


Оказавшись на берегу, они быстро погрузили вещи в машину Стива и Баки. Дженсена даже не стали заставлять помогать, поскольку он уселся на заднее сиденье и снова лихорадочно колотил по клавиатуре. 

Когда они выехали из зарослей колючек на грунтовую дорогу, Дженсен сообщил:

– Ближайший рейс на большую землю через два часа, до аэропорта примерно час. Предлагаю поторопиться.

– Я думал, ты занят банковскими переводами, – заметил Пуч, вбивая маршрут в навигатор. – Спорю, мы будем там через сорок минут.

– Я многозадачный, – отозвался Дженсен. – Такой же, как моя прекрасная детка.

Он нежно погладил ноутбук по крышке. Баки молча закатил глаза. 

– Как думаешь, от этих странных ребят с катера не будет неприятностей? – спросил он Стива.

– Мне кажется, им сейчас не до нас, – отозвался Стив. – Они с этими несчастными беженцами наконец нашли друг друга. 

Через тридцать пять минут Пуч въехал на парковку местного аэропорта, а Дженсен удовлетворенно откинулся на спинку сиденья и выдохнул: 

– Всё. Готово. Никто ничего не отследит. Стиви, я скину тебе номер вашего счета.

– Отлично, спасибо! – отозвался Стив. – И не думаю, что те ребята будут так уж усердно искать, куда пропали эти деньги. Они сейчас очень заняты.

Баки довольно вздохнул и с улыбкой сказал:

– Гавайи. Стиви, если у тебя нет срочных дел, мы можем оказаться там уже завтра.

– Отлично.

Они вышли из машины и, забрав вещи, двинулись вдоль парковки к крошечному тихому аэропорту, окруженному клумбами и колючими кустами, без которых здесь, похоже, не обходилось ни одно место. В этот момент у Стива зазвонил телефон. Он удивленно посмотрел на номер звонившего и принял вызов. 

– Привет, как пожива… Где ты? – После этого Стив замолчал и некоторое время молча шел и слушал монолог на том конце трубки, страдальчески морщась. А потом и вовсе остановился, махнул остальным рукой, чтобы они подождали, и сел на камни низкого ограждения. Остальные, пожав плечами, сбросили сумки и сели рядом.

– Но убивать-то зачем? – спросил Стив, после того как голос в трубке наконец замолчал. – Позвонил бы нам, мы бы помогли. Да, я понял. Сейчас все обдумаю и свяжусь с адвокатом. Да, конечно.

Стив закончил разговор и, продолжая держать телефон в руке, сказал:

– Джейк.

Баки насторожился, Кугар с Дженсеном тоже напряглись, это было видно. Стив звал Дженсена по имени только в серьезных случаях.

– Звонил Рэнсом, его арестовали за убийство, есть свидетели.

– Все-таки не вынес своей семейки, – отозвался Дженсен. – Я предупреждал, что это плохо кончится. И что ты мне отвечал? Он большой мальчик, если не просит помощи, не нужно лезть… 

– Кто такой Рэнсом? – прервал его Баки.

– Наш брат.

– Еще один?! 

Стив потер лоб и уставился на черный экран телефона. 

– У мамы тогда были совсем тяжелые времена, и она отдала младенца в приемную семью, очень приличным людям. Мы потом его, конечно, все равно нашли и связь поддерживали, но нечасто, поэтому ты о нем и не знаешь. Не приходило в голову о нем упоминать. Как видишь, не очень он там прижился. Но как можно было так подставиться...

– Стив, хватит возмущаться, – сказал Дженсен. – Виделись бы с ним чаще, поддерживали контакт – может, он и не опозорил бы так семью. Много он там народу поубивал?

– Два покушения, одно убийство.

– Ну, могло быть и хуже. Звони Энди.

Стив кивнул и начал искать нужный номер, а Кугар вопросительно поднял бровь.

– Мой сводный брат по отцу, – пояснил ему Дженсен. – Я, в отличие от Стиви, с ним редко общаюсь, потому что мы с Энди оба не любим вспоминать про нашего папашу. Но Энди – адвокат. Когда речь идет о семье – он лучший. То есть ты просто не представляешь. За своих в суде горло перегрызет.

Кугар, как всегда, кивнул, принимая информацию. Баки уже слышал раньше про Энди и Майка. Они оба были адвокатами и, как все члены Стивовой семейки, – абсолютно отбитыми, но Энди производил лучшее впечатление на респектабельную публику. Видимо, этому Рэнсому было нужно что-то подобное.

Закончив разговор с Энди, Стив виновато посмотрел на Баки.

– Что? – спросил тот.

– Пока Энди, разумеется, ничего сказать не может, но чтобы вытащить Рэнсома, почти стопроцентно понадобится куча денег. 

– Прямо куча? – страдальчески уточнил Баки.

– Да, он там натворил дел...

– А он точно твой брат? Хотя, судя по всему, да...

Стив вздохнул. Баки помолчал, грустно глядя на сидящую напротив него чайку. Та осуждающе посмотрела на Баки и взлетела, нагадив ему на кроссовок.

– Блядь, – сказал он. – Ладно. Но у меня два условия. Первое – мы съездим во Флориду хотя бы на две недели. На две недели-то у нас денег останется?

– Да, должно. Да.

– Второе – ты мне расскажешь про всех своих родственников, которых раньше забывал упомянуть. 

– Конечно, – благодарно улыбнулся Стив, поднимаясь и отряхивая джинсы. – Могу прямо сейчас. Вот, например, дядя Ари. Раньше он был агентом МОССАДа, но потом разругался с начальством…

Баки хлопнул ладонью по лицу и глухо застонал.


End file.
